nintendo_and_segafandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart Dimensions +
Mario Kart Dimensions is a Kart racing game for the 3DS gaming system, and is developed by Ghoul Games,Inc., Sora Ltd and Next Level Games. Mario Kart Dimensions is the eighth-main-stream game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth handheld console and the second on the 3DS. The game will allow the player to exchange ghost data and records from Mario Kart 7. Mario Kart Dimensions + is due to realease in Q3/Q4 2012. The game can also link up with the game Mario Kart Rush to unlock new feautures and downloadable content. Mario Kart Dimensions + is considered the spiritual successor to Mario Kart Powers. GAMEPLAY In Mario Kart Dimensions +, Coins, which appeared in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7, will reappear and will, like in Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart Super Circuit, make you go faster. Also, like in Mario Kart 7, the player will be able to go back underwater with the use of a new power up: the Morph Bubble. The Morph Bubble will give the player a Yoshi shaped submarine, which can shoot one torpedo (and more can be obtained through bubbles with a Torpedo Ted inside it). Just like in Mario Kart 7 and in Mario Kart Wii, the gliders and bikes return. You can also create your own kart and emblem. When creating your kart or bike, you then have the option to save up to 20 karts and 20 bikes, plus you can place decals (such as a Bullet Bill with flames or Shine Sprites) on the sides of the kart. CONTROLS A button (Hold) Accelerate your vehicle B button B button (Press) Stop your vehicle (Hold) Drive in reverse X button (Press) Use Item (Hold) Shield for you (Red shell etc.) Y button (Press) Use Item R button (Hold) Drift L button (Hold) Drift Control Pad (Hold) (Down) Look Backwards Circle Pad (Tilt) Steer your vehicle Select Button (Hold) View current standings Start Button (Press) Pause the game Stylus (Tap screen) Pause the game BATTLE MODE Mario Kart Dimensions +, like past games has Battle Mode. Which can be played by one to eight players (local 1-4 Online 2-8). The objective in battle mode is to eliminate all of your enemies, either by collecting their balloons, having mlore coins, having the shine sprint longer or hitting them with a certain item. MODES There are four battle modes in Mario Kart Dimensions: Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Sprint and Item Roulette. Each mode has it's own strategy, in Balloon Battle eliminate enemy players by hitting them or stealing their balloons. In Shine Sprint collect the Shine to eliminate enemys who haven't had it. And in Item roulette hit the enemy with a specific item to eliminate them. CHARACTERS Default Characters *Toad (Small) *Green Shell Koopa (Small) *Baby Mario (Small) *Red Shell Lakitu (Small) *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Yoshi (Medium) *Bowser (Large) *Donkey Kong (Large) *Wario (Large) *King Boo (Large) Unlockable Characters *Dry Bones (Small) *Shy Guy (Small) *Red Shell Koopa (Small) *Green Shell Lakitu (Small) *Toadette (Small) *Toadsworth (Small) *Red Shell Koopa Paratroopa (Small) *Green Shell Koopa Paratroopa (Small) *Baby Luigi (Small) *Baby Wario (Small) *Baby Rosalina (Small) *Baby Waluigi (Small) *Dixie Kong (Small) *Diddy Kong (Small) *Bowser Jr. (Small) *Classic Mario (Medium) *Baby Petey (Medium) *Daisy (Medium) *Rosalina (Medium) *Birdo (Medium) *Waluigi (Medium) *Boshi (Medium) *Birdie (Medium) *Kamek (Medium) *Boom Boom (Medium) *Pom Pom (Medium) *Wiggler (Large) *Petey Piranha (Large) *Goomboss (Large) *Goomba (Small) *Mii (Any) Miis are also featured as the thirtieth (eighteenth secret) character in the game. The color of the outfit depends on the favourite color chosen on the Mii channel. The class depends on their weight and height of the Mii. Unlocking Criteria Main characters Table for characters from the previous Dimensions These are the new ones for number + Miis These are the battle courses! ITEMS Items are an important part of racing, as they can help or hinder you. Items can be collected by driving through an Item Box on the courses. Once a player has driven through the box, that will start the Item Roulette that apearers in the top right hand corner. Depending on which place you are in, results in a different item, as you would tend to get banana peels, green shells, and red shells if you were in first, while Bullet Bills, spiny shells and Lightning in last. *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Fire Flower *Banana Peel *Triple Bananas *Banana Bunch *Starman *Bob-omb *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Golden Mushroom *Fake Item Box *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Pow Button *Super Leaf *Boomerang *Lightning *Whimp *Topmaniac *Freezie *Bullet Bill *Oil Drum *Dash Pepper KART CUSTOMIZATION As with Mario Kart 7, players can customize their karts to their liking. The player can select wheels (which will change the drift and off-road abilities), a body (which will change the weight and speed abilities) and a seat (which changes the handling and acceleration abilities). There are 25 kart bodies (8 default), 8 types of wheels (4 default) and 6 seats (2 default). In addition, there are 15 decals that can be placed on the sides of the karts. UNLOCKING CRITERIA DOWNLOADABLE CONTENT By Connecting to Mario Kart Rush, players are able to gain various extra content, including two characters, a cup and an item. The characters however have to be unlocked after they've been downloaded. CHARACTERS *Pianta *Noki UNLOCKING CRITERIA COURSES ITEMS *Watermelon GALLERY ' Images (4).jpg|This the Shell Cup Images (3).jpg|Yoshi in the standard kart Large.jpg|Mario using the Fire Flower Images (2).jpg|Wario in the Wario Car (Ignore Waluigi) '